


Jude & Connor: The Younger Years

by Jonnorpost



Category: Jonnor - Fandom, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Drama, Family Drama, Foster Care, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnorpost/pseuds/Jonnorpost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jude and Connor had met each other when they were in kindergarten, and remained friends, growing up and dealing with the struggles of staying close while Jude and Callie are moved from house to house over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where it all began

Chapter 1. Where it all began

•No leaving the house  
•No using the oven  
•Keep the lights off when they're not needed  
•Dinner by 6:30  
•Get Jude to bed by 8:00  
•No TV past 9:00  
•Get to bed by 9:30 (Callie)  
•Door stays locked  
•Do not answer the door to strangers

Callie knew the rules, and she made sure to follow them when she was left home alone with her six year old brother Jude. Callie was the first out of all her friends to be allowed to stay home alone, because her parents trusted her maturity and level of independence at just the age of ten. 

Callie knew better than to open the door to a stranger, and it wasn't often when someone knocked on the door past 7:00. She questioned the hard knock on the front door, but followed the rules and ignored it. She quickly turned off the light in the living room and sat down next to Jude, who was playing with Lego on the floor. 

"Who is it?" Jude asked Callie. Callie shrugged in response. 

Did the rules change when the person knocked a second time? Louder this time, and more harsh, she grew curious as to who it could be, but it didn't sound like she would want to find out. 

"Jude, go upstairs." Callie directed. Jude did as he was told, and ran upstairs to his room. 

Surely the rules definitely didn't apply when the person who was knocking, knocked for a third time and announced, "this is the police, is anybody home?" 

Callie stood up and peered outside the window. She was surprised to see a police car with the red and blue lights still flashing, and a different car that wasn't a marked police car behind it. 

This couldn't be considered breaking the rules, so she slowly made her way to the front door and unlocked it. Callie looked through the small crack of the open door, and looked up at the officer dressed in uniform, with an unfamiliar lady behind him. The man had a grim look on his face; guilt, and remorse behind his eyes. 

"Is your name Callie Jacob, miss?" The tall man asked, with an apologetic tone. 

"Yes." Callie answered in a small voice. 

"Can we come in?" 

This was without a doubt, against the rules, but Callie figured it was safe, since it was a police officer. She wasn't certain about the woman who accompanied him, but she assumed it would be okay. 

"Um, my parents aren't home." 

"We know, sweet heart. Can we come in and talk?" The woman spoke up now. 

Callie had an immediate sick feeling, but opened the door for them to enter. 

"We're going to need you to sit down, Callie." The woman directed Callie to sit down on the couch, but Callie didn't move. She continued to stare at them until she heard Jude come down the stairs. 

"Who are they?" He asked shyly. 

"Jude, I told you to stay upstairs." Callie said, trying not to let him see how scared she was. 

"What's going on?" Jude whined. 

The officer and the woman exchanged a few mumbled words that Callie couldn't hear, and then the man stepped toward Jude. 

"Jude?" He said gently. Jude backed away, stepping up the stairs to avoid the man getting closer. 

Callie still didn't know how they knew their names, but she needed to know what was happening. 

"James, I don't think he should hear this." The woman said. 

"I'll take him to another room." The officer, who now had a name, replied. 

"Hear what?" Callie rushed over to Jude and grabbed his hand instinctually. 

"It's about your parents, Callie." The woman told her. 

Hearing that, made Callie sit down on one of the stairs, still holding Jude's hand. Jude sat next to her, but didn't understand what was going on. 

"Your parents were in a very bad car accident..." The woman started. 

Callie listened to the words, but couldn't hear her speak. Her mind was elsewhere. Her last interaction with their mother was anything but pleasant, and she refused to believe that this was what it sounded like. 

"Three people were killed, including your mom." 

"No!" Callie shouted, as if it could erase what they were told. 

"I'm so sorry." 

Jude still didn't understand the situation, but he began to cry, knowing that Callie was obviously upset. 

Callie let go of Jude's hand and adjusted him so he was sitting in her lap, with his face tucked into her shoulder as he cried. She was too in shock to cry immediately. 

James and the woman talked quietly to one another as Callie comforted her scared brother. 

Nearly an hour and a half later, the woman, who identified herself as a Child Protective Services worker named Rose, sat Callie and Jude down to explain to them what was going to happen. 

"I'm going to need you kids to pack a bag. We're going to take you to a very nice family called the Segaules for a little while."

"What about our dad?" Callie questioned. 

"Your dad... Is in jail. He was drinking before the accident." Rose informed. 

"You're not gonna split us up, are you? Cause I won't leave my brother!" 

"We're not going to separate you. We're going to keep you together until we can find a home for you both." Callie grabbed Jude's hand again and listened to whatever else Rose would tell them. 

When she left them alone upstairs, that's when everything set in. Callie went ballistic, screaming and crying as she tore everything off the walls in her room, and swiped everything off her desk. She wouldn't stop, even after she had knocked over the dresser and the bookshelf. She didn't stop until her entire room was turned upside down, and that's when she realized Jude had seen the whole thing. 

~~~~~~

*Four*Months*Later*

Callie and Jude took as much time away from school as they could, and as a result, fell behind in their grade. The past few months were anything but easy for either of them. The Segaule family was nice, but Callie didn't care. She only ever talked to them when it was necessary, while Jude on the other hand, refused to talk to them in any way. The only person Jude would talk to was Callie, and even though this wasn't a healthy thing, Callie knew it was some form of coping mechanism. 

Today was the day they would start their first day at their new school. Jude was in kindergarten, and Callie was in fifth grade. It was half way through the school year already, and they knew it would be difficult to adjust. Luckily they were given a pass on the missed school work, which was more important for Callie than it was for Jude. 

"How are you feeling?" Callie asked Jude. 

"I don't want to go." Jude whined. 

"I know, me neither, but it'll be okay." She tried to assure him. 

"Are you kids ready?" Their foster mother appeared in the doorway of their shared room, with a pleasant and gentle expression. 

Neither of them said anything in reply. Callie just pulled Jude up and put his backpack on his shoulders. They maneuvered around Linda and made their way downstairs to wait at the front door for her to give them a ride to their new school. 

-

After being shown to their classes, they were separated for the rest of the day. Jude was brought into class by the vice principal, Mrs. Saunders. 

She introduced him to his new teacher, Mrs. Woodley, and then left him with her. 

"Okay class," the teacher clapped her hands in attention sequence, which the class all mimicked. "As you may have noticed, we have a new student. This is Jude, and I would like you to all be extra nice to him. Can you all say hi?" 

Jude watched as his peers stared at him, making him even more uncomfortable than he already was. 

"Hi, Jude." The class erupted in a monotone welcome.

"Why don't you go sit next to the boy over there?" Mrs. Woodley pointed to an empty spot at one of the group tables, next to a pleasant looking boy with messy dirty-blonde hair and a red plaid shirt. 

Jude walked over to his new spot and sat down next to the boy. 

"Hi." The boy said shyly. 

"Hi." Jude said back, quieter than his greeting. This was the first time he'd spoken to anyone aside from Callie since the night of the accident. 

"My name's Connor." He told. 

Jude took his backpack off and took out his pencil box. Connor kept his eyes glued to him, watching his every move. 

"Do you wanna be friends?" Connor asked. 

Jude shrugged. "Okay." 

"Okay!" Connor grinned, enthusiastically. One of his front teeth were missing, replaced by a half-grown-in adult tooth. Jude still hadn't lost any of his teeth, so he found this feature to be interesting. 

"Okay, kids!" The teacher chimed. "Let's start with our question of the day. Can someone please raise their hand to explain to Jude what 'question of the day,' is?" She asked. Several students, including Connor, had their hands raised, and their fingers wiggling around, eager to be picked. 

"Connor, why don't you tell him?" She called on him. 

"We answer a question every morning before class." He said. 

"Excellent. So today's question is: If you could be anywhere in the world right now, where would it be, and why? Does everyone understand the question?" Everyone chorused a 'yes.' "Good. We'll start on this side of the room, and go around." 

Everyone had answered with various things, when it finally was Connor's turn. 

"At the playground, because I like the monkey bars!" Connor exclaimed. 

"Jude, it's your turn. If you could be anywhere in the world, where would it be, and why?" Mrs. Woodley repeated the question. 

Jude thought for a moment before sharing his answer. "Heaven, so I can see my mommy again."


	2. New friends & new family

By the time lunch time came, Jude and Connor ate lunch together, and Jude was still rather quiet. Connor didn't mind his new friend being quiet; he was just excited about having someone new to play with. When they finished eating, Mrs. Woodley dismissed the class to go play outside for the rest of lunch. 

Connor shrieked happily once they got outside. He grabbed Jude's hand and dragged him along as they ran to the playground. Jude found it hard to keep up with Connor's pace, since he was several inches shorter, and not quite as used to outdoor activity. 

While Jude was happy to have made a friend on his first day, he just wanted to find Callie. 

"Jude?" Connor called while he climbed the monkey bars and Jude watched. Jude reacted to his name by snapping his attention to his friend. "When did your mom go to heaven?" 

Jude let out an unintentional squeak sound of discomfort from the mention of his mom. "I don't know." Time was a warped concept for any child to really wrap their brain around. 

"Well my grandma is in heaven too." Connor jumped down from one of the bars and sat next to Jude. 

"Really?" Jude asked. 

"Uh-huh. Maybe if they meet each other in heaven, they'll be friends too!" 

Just then, another kid from their class ran over to where they were sitting on the ground. "Connor!" The boy shouted. His small hands were held out in front of him, but neither him or Connor could see what he was holding from where they were. "Connor, look what I found!" He then tripped over his own foot and fell forward, spilling a pile of playground pebbles all over Jude's lap. Jude flinched and brushed himself off. 

"My worms!" The boy cried. 

Worms? Jude's eyes widened, and he looked beside him. To his complete shock, two worms wriggled around beside his hand. He screamed loudly and scurried away quickly. Connor moved away after, but wasn't nearly as freaked out as Jude was. 

"Go away, Andy!" Connor said. 

"No!" Andy protested. Connor swatted him on the arm, causing him to yelp. "I'm telling on you!" 

Connor gasped and got up on his feet. He pulled Jude up with him and they started running and laughing as they ran away. 

"Jude!" His sisters familiar voice called out to him. Jude spun around until he spotted her up ahead. She caught up to him and greeted him with a quick hug. 

"How's your first day?" She asked him. 

"Good." 

"Did you make a friend?" Callie pointed at the boy standing next to Jude. Jude nodded. "What's your name?" She asked him. 

"I'm Connor." He happily introduced himself. 

Callie smiled at him. "I'm Callie, Jude's big sister." 

"Do you wanna play with us?" Connor asked. Seeing the excitement in the boy's face made it impossible to say no. 

-

"How was the first day?" Linda asked them as they got in the car after school. 

"Not bad." Callie answered. 

"How was Jude's?" She asked, knowing Jude wouldn't answer, himself. 

"He made a friend." Callie said. 

"That's great! Jude, did you talk today?" She liked to speak in a high pitched, overly chipper voice, which neither Jude nor Callie enjoyed listening to. Jude buried his face against Callie. He made a stubborn whimper, which Callie responded to by putting her arm around him. 

"He did." Callie answered for him. 

Linda frowned at her in the rearview mirror. "Well at least you both had a good day."

~~~~~~

*One*Month*Later*

"Callie and Jude, could you please come downstairs?" Linda shouted. 

They made their way down to where Linda and her husband Peter were sitting the couch. 

"Take a seat, kids." Peter directed them. They cautiously sat down. 

"So, as you know, this could only be a temporary arrangement. We are not in a position to offer you a permanent stay here, and as much as we would love for you to stay, it's just not possible." Linda explained. 

"What does that mean for us?" Callie asked. 

"Well, it means you'll have to go to a different foster home for a while." She said. 

"What about school?" Callie asked. 

"Oh I can't tell you about that. That really depends on where your next home is. If it's close enough, you'll be able to stay at the same school. If it's farther, you'll be enrolled in a different school." Linda tried to put her hand over Callie's, but she pulled away too quickly. 

"When do we have to leave?"

"Tomorrow, after I pick you kids up from school, I'm going to take you down to the centre, and we'll get it figured out from there." Linda said. 

"Callie?" Jude whispered. 

"What, Jude?"

"What about Connor?" He asked. 

"What about him?" 

"I don't want to leave him. How will he be my friend if we move?" He squirmed on the couch. 

"You can still have play-dates, and you can make new friends." She suggested. Jude wasn't entirely satisfied with this, but he didn't know what else to say. 

-

The next day, Jude hadn't forgotten that he and Callie would be moving after school, and he felt sad about the news he would have to tell Connor. 

While the class was free to play for twenty minutes, a small group of kids, including Jude and Connor, all decided to play 'house.' 

"I'll be the mommy!" One of the girls claimed. 

"No fair, I wanted to be the mommy!" The other girl pouted with her arms folded. 

"You can be the daughter, Lucy." The blonde girl compromised. 

"Okay!" Lucy quickly agreed. 

"Who's going to be the daddy?" The blonde girl asked Jude and Connor; the only boys playing.

"Me." Connor decided. 

"Okay, me and Connor are the parents, Jude and Lucy are our kids."

The four of them acted out their game of house, until it was time to get back to work. 

"Um..." Jude tapped Connor's shoulder to get his attention. Connor looked at him, ready to listen to his friend. "Today's my last day." Jude told him. 

Connor gasped and gave him a sad look. "Why?"

"We have to move. But Callie says we can still have play-dates."

"Why are you moving?" Connor asked. 

"I don't know." Jude answered. 

"Connor and Jude, please no talking." Mrs. Woodley said.

Connor turned back to Jude and whispered, "you'll still be my friend."

-

"Okay, so they've got your next placement all ready to go, and they should be here to pick you up shortly." Linda told Callie and Jude, who were quite obviously worried.

Jude gripped Callie's hand to assure himself that he still had her. 

"Can you wait with us until they're here?" Callie asked. 

"We should really get going." Peter said. 

"You can wait in the car, I'll stay." Linda told him. Following a quick goodbye, Peter was gone. 

"Jude, it's going to be okay." Callie said, noticing his shakiness. 

"I'm scared." Jude whispered. 

"I know. I am too, but it'll be okay." Callie didn't believe her own words, but had to at least try to help Jude remain calm.

A little while past before a middle-aged couple made their way to the front desk. Linda took their entrance as her cue to leave. 

"It's time for me to go now." She announced. "You kids be good, okay?" Callie and Jude nodded. "I hope you find your forever family very soon." Callie offered a half smile as thanks. Linda's eyes were filling with tears, and Callie tried to not care, but she knew she should say something to thank her for taking them in. 

"Thanks for all you've done." 

"Of course, sweet heart. Goodbye Callie, goodbye, Jude." Before lingering too long, she turned to walk away. 

Callie and Jude stood up to meet their new foster parents when - 

"bye!" A small voice squeaked out after her. Jude already turned away, never knowing what Linda's reaction would be, but Callie turned around to see Linda staring back at her, tears falling down her face.

"Callie and Jude?" Callie's attention was brought back to the couple in front of them. 

"Yes?" Callie turned back around to see if Linda was still there, but she was gone. 

"I'm Elaine, and this is my husband Chris." She introduced and extended her hand to Callie. Callie shook her hand, and then Chris. 

"I'm Callie, this is my brother Jude." She put her hand on Jude's back. "Say hi?" 

"Hi," Jude said shyly. Callie pulled him into her side and kept her arm around him. 

"So I think we're all set. Ready to go?" 

-

The four of them arrived at the house, which was much bigger than their previous one. The landscaping was practically perfect, and by the looks of the house, it could be assumed the family was rich. 

"And we're home," Elaine sang. 

"Temporarily," Callie added. 

Once inside, Callie quickly took notice of how, once again, perfect everything looked. 

"Wes and Katie, come downstairs please!" Chris shouted. 

Jude looked up at Callie, as if to ask her who they were talking about. Callie just shrugged as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Two young brunette kids rounded the corner with bored looks on their flushed faces. 

"What?" The girl asked. 

Seeing this family, and their house, made Callie feel like she and Jude were very out of place. 

"Wes, Katie, these are the new foster kids, uh..." Elaine snapped her fingers, trying to recall their names. Neither Callie, nor Jude gave their names, causing an awkward silence. "Carly and Jacob?" 

"Callie and Jude." Callie corrected. "Our last name is Jacob."

"Ah yes. So this is Wesley and Katie. Wes is twelve, and Katie is eleven." 

"I'm ten, Jude is six." 

"I thought you said we were done fostering." Wesley said, crossing his arms over his neatly ironed dress-shirt. 

"Wes, not now." Chris said. 

"So you've got the weekend to get to know each other and adjust before starting your new school on Monday." Elaine told Callie and Jude. 

"Would you take them upstairs to your rooms?" Chris asked. Reluctantly, the older kids nodded and began walking away, expecting Callie and Jude to follow. 

"So, dead parents? Alcoholics? Abandoned?" Wesley asked as they trailed behind. Callie didn't answer, stunned by the blunt question. 

"He asked you a question." Katie said with a cold tone. She stopped walking and turned to face Callie, who happened to be the same height. Her ice blue eyes shot through Callie's dark brown. "Or did your parents never teach you manners?" 

"Sounds like your parents didn't teach you." Callie countered. 

"Sharing a room with you is going to be real fun." Katie replied. 

"Does your brother talk?" Wesley asked. 

"Yes." Callie answered. 

"So this is my room, he will have to share with me, and right across the hall," Wesley pointed, "is Katie's room, and you'll share with her." Wesley waited for Jude to follow him, but Jude wouldn't let go of Callie's hand.

The rest of the day, Jude stayed with Callie, and Callie didn't get along with Wes or Katie. Their snobby entitled attitude made Callie wish she could go home. Home, was where you were supposed to be loved and appreciated. Home, was with their Mom and Dad. Home was with Linda and Peter, who despite being annoying at times, loved Callie and Jude. Love was all they wanted, which they had unconditionally for each other, and that would have to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying! There will be more soon :) <3


	3. Adjusting

Chapter 3. Adjusting 

"Look, there's a new kid!" One of the kids pointed when Jude was escorted into the classroom by the principal. The class started whispering and staring, and Jude tried to keep his eyes on the floor. 

"This is Jude Jacob, he'll be in your class," the principal told Jude's new teacher. 

"Hi, Jude! I'm your new teacher, Ms. Kellie," she baby-voiced. Jude didn't pay her much attention as he glanced at the sea of curious faces around the classroom. Somehow, he found himself searching for Connor, but he knew he wouldn't be there. "Why don't you go take a seat next to Michael and I'll get you started in a minute, okay sweetie?" She pointed to an empty spot where Jude would sit and he walked over and sat down. 

Unlike Connor, this kid really didn't have much to say. Aside from staring at Jude and making him uncomfortable, he didn't bother to try to make friends with him. A few kids around the class continued to whisper about Jude, and the teacher tried to hush them, but it wasn't much help. 

Ms. Kellie gave Jude a notebook with his name printed on the top. "So Jude, this is your printing journal. Today, we're starting with the letter I, so I want you to just copy the examples and ask if you need help."

Jude continued working through class quietly, and when recess came, Jude sat alone at the playground. At lunch, Jude found Callie to play with. 

"Callie?" Jude asked softly. 

"What?" 

"What's crushing?" He asked simply. 

"Crushing? What do you mean?" She laughed, assuming what he was asking, but not knowing for sure. 

"I'm not sure. Some kids in my class were talking about it. Crushing on other people. What does that mean?" 

"Oh," Callie giggled, "when you have a crush on someone, or when you're crushing on someone, it means you like them," she explained. 

Jude thought about this for a moment before speaking again. "Crushing sounds mean though."

"It does, but it's a good thing. It's like, more than friends."

"Connor's my friend. Does that mean I crush him?" Jude asked. 

Callie laughed again. "No. You like him as a friend, but a crush means dating. Like the stage before dating someone. Connor's a boy, so you can't have a crush on him. Boys have crushes on girls, not boys," she clarified. 

"Why?" Jude asked, confused by learning this. 

"Why what?"

"Why can't boys crush on boys?"

"I don't know, they just can't," Callie shrugged, not really knowing a real reason. 

"Oh. Okay," Jude said quietly. 

"But you've got plenty of time before you have to worry about crushes and dating. Besides, crushes aren't that great anyway." Callie ruffled his hair. 

-

After dinner, Callie went upstairs to her shared room with Katie, and Jude followed. 

"What are you doing?" Jude asked. 

Callie rummaged through her backpack, pulling out a notebook and a pencil. "Homework."

"What homework?" 

"English."

"Kindergarten doesn't have homework," Jude stated. 

"Yes, I know," Callie sighed. 

Jude gasped, "guess what?" He asked excitedly. 

"What?" 

"I got a wiggly tooth!" He grinned happily. 

"No one cares," Katie chimed from across the room. 

"I do," Callie shot back. "It's a big deal for him. Let me see," she tilted Jude's chin up and put her thumb on his lower lip. 

"It's a tooth, he'll grow a new one," Katie rolled her eyes. 

"It's his first loose tooth, shut up," Callie said. 

Jude pushed the loose tooth on the bottom row with his tongue to show Callie. 

"Awesome. It'll probably fall out soon, and then you get to put it under your pillow for the tooth fairy to give you a dollar for it," Callie told him. 

"Setting him up for disappointment? The tooth fairy isn't real," Katie said. 

"Shut up," Callie snapped. "Don't listen to her, okay?"

Jude nodded. Of course he'd take Callie's word over Katie's. 

"Whatever. Maybe Jude doesn't have homework because he's still practically a baby, but as a sixth grader, I've got plenty, so if you insist on having him in here, keep him quiet." 

"I'm not a baby," Jude said, just barely above a timid whisper. 

"It's okay, Jude, just keep me company while I work on English homework." Callie opened her notebook and began writing, although it wasn't homework at all... 

Dad,  
I'm not sure exactly how this works, but I hope you get this letter, wherever you are. I also don't know how much you know (if anything) about where Jude and I are. We're currently in our second foster home, and it's been alright I guess, but this one's not so great. We have two foster siblings who might as well be 'children of the devil,' as mom would say. The parents aren't Devils, they're nice, but it feels fake nice. The family is rich, so I guess that's why they're really snobby. We're still adjusting since we've only been here for a few days. We started our first day at our new school and, to be honest, it sucked. The kids aren't nice, I don't feel welcome, and I don't think Jude likes it either. He made a friend at the other school, which I think he's pretty attached to, and they haven't been able to see each other since leaving. I'm trying to figure out a way to plan a play-date for them, but it's not easy. I haven't made friends at either school, and I haven't been able to see my old friends from before. I miss them a lot, and I don't even know if they really know why Jude and I left...   
It's not fair. I just wish everything could go back to the way it was before this happened. I miss mom more and more every day, and I still talk to her and tell her all the things I would tell her if she was still here. I told her I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, because I really am sorry. I can't change what happened to her, but I wish I could've just said goodbye to her. I think it would be just a little easier to manage if my last moments with her were good.   
Jude's been handling it okay. The night we found out was the worst though. He destroyed my entire room and I can't even remember much about that night. In our first foster home, he refused to talk to them. He'd only talk to me, and when we went to school, he'd talk there. Honestly, it really scared me because I wasn't sure how to help him. It's been tough, now that I have to be more than just his big sister. I've realized that I'm going to have to teach him a lot of stuff that you and mom would've taught him, and that sort of scares me too. I'm stuck between wishing he could stay this young forever, and wishing he would grow up faster so I don't have to worry as much. Today, he asked me about crushes (he doesn't have a crush yet though) and I wonder if he actually understands what I told him. He showed me his first loose tooth today too, and it's cute how excited he is. I told him about the tooth fairy, but I don't know how to get the money for him. I can't disappoint him.   
Dad, we need you, but I know you can't be here for us. I know what you did, and I don't hate you, but I have one question: why? Why couldn't you and mom just, not gone that night? I'll never understand why this happened, or why we have to go through this. I want you to know, we're okay though. We have each other, and I'll do everything I can go look after Jude so you don't have to worry about us.   
I hope you write back, I'd love to hear from you. 

Love, Callie

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me randomly, and I decided to give it a go. Disclaimer: There will probably be a few small timeline errors throughout, since it's hard to know when everything is happening. This will follow closely to the show's storyline, except Connor and Jude are friends since kindergarten. Let me know what you think so far! <3


End file.
